A new story, begins
by Sound Four 2
Summary: What would happen if my character, Brolion, was in the Naruto world?, READ TO FIND OUT!, also, he has been cursed with the demon known as Managachi, main pairing is BrolionxTayuya, Later on It'll be BrolionxTayuyaxKin, I'll add more pairings.
1. The story begins

**This is a little story I had in my head for some time now, like I said in the summary, Tayuya WILL appear in Chapter Six+,**

**Disclaimer For ALL The Chapters: I NEVER will own Naruto, sadly sniff sniff.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konoha, one year before the nine-tailed fox would attack, instead, there was a demon flying through the sky, a dragon, his name, Managachi, of course, he was of no harm to the village, yet he demanded them bring him food everyday or he would destroy the village, there was one person who had it, Brolion's father, his real father, he used the forbidden sealing jutsu to seal away the dragon inside his own son, yet it cost him his life, though now the village would be thankful for him living,

**Outside Konoha**

There was a small building, no one ever knew of it, until one 17 year old Giachi clan member decided to check it out,  
"This place is pretty small..." The young spoke as he went inside, hearing a child's cry, which was Brolion, a young Baby,  
"Wow, good thing it's only a baby, I better get him back to the mansion" The young man then took Brolion back to his family mansion, where Brolion would soon become a amazing Ninja, he took him cause the father was dead, and the mother was in Konoha prison, there was no sign of a brother or sister, or even a grandparent,

**In The Mansion**

"So, what your saying is that you found this child just outside The Village, in a small house with no one watching him?" "Yes Hiano, and I would like for him to become a member of our Clan...the Giachi clan" The young man spoke to his father, who was currently Meditating,  
"Fine, but how can he become a member of our Clan if he can't have our Bloodline Naraka?" Hiano spoke to his son, hoping he would have a answer, "But he does, look at his eyes, he has our Bloodline, it's like he can automatically have it, so can he become a member Father" "I don't see why not, but you must watch over him, now go" "Yes Hiano" Naraka spoke as he left the room, now happy that Brolion was a member of the Clan,

**4 Years Later**

Brolion was enjoying playing in Konoha's playground, when it came the time he had to go home, he was shocked at what he saw, his Mansion, in flames, and the cause of this was by none other then Orochimaru, Brolion had tears in his eye's as his family was destroyed, the only thing Brolion could do now was to run, so he ran back to the park, nearly knocking over someone, Brolion sat by a tree, crying his eyes out, He was furious at Orochimaru, yet sad at the same time, until someone came to see how he was,

"Brolion?, a-are you alright?" A young girl spoke, obviously a year younger then him, "No, I'm not, my...my family is dead, all of them", "Well, y-you could always see if my dad will let you live with me" The girl spoke and added a smile to her words,

"Thanks, Hinata, I always knew I could count on you, let's go" Brolion said as they then walked off back to the Hyuga mansion, when they arrived, they walked in and was greeted by none other then Neji, "Hey Hinata, who's this?" "This is Brolion, m-my friend, and his family died, all of them, s-so I'm going to see I-if dad will let him be in the family" "Cool, can I come?, I want to see Uncle anyway" Neji spoke with cheerfulness in his voice, yet, soon, he wouldn't be so cheerful,

"Sure Neji" When they got to Hiashi, Hinata was the first to speak "Dad?, can I a-ask you something?", "Yes Hinata, go ahead" as Hinata explained everything, Brolion would sometimes cut in to add a few things "So his family was murdered by Orochimaru, and now you want him to join the Hyuga family?, I see no problem with that" 

"Thank you father!, you hear that Brolion?" Hinata spoke with Joy in her voice, her best friend Brolion was now her Brother, but then, Brolions eye's suddenly changed from lines around his eyes, the Giachi Eyes, to the blank pupil less Hyuga eyes, "Woh how did you do that Brolion?" Neji spoke referring to the sudden change in his eyes,

"I don't know, I guess it did it on it's own"

"Well now you are a official Hyuga!" the three Hyuga's were happy now, but later, Neji would change and only Brolion and Hinata will still be the same,   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well?, How was that?, Let me know!.**


	2. The Squad

Three days have passed since Brolion became a official Hyuga, everything was peaceful in Konoha, Neji had been given the curse mark of the branch house, he was holding his head in pain, no matter whether it was activated, or put on, it always hurt badly "Now don't forget Neji, when you are older, you must protect your younger Cousin" Hiashi Hyuga was the one to give him the seal, the dreaded seal that no one wants,

"Yes Uncle, I understand" Neji said with a bow to show his respect, he then left Hiashi to find something to cover his forehead, yet the only thing he could find was some bandages, 'This will cover it up' Neji thought as he wrap them around his forehead, then Neji heard footsteps coming up to his room, followed by a knock,

"Hey Neji, are you alright?, we heard dad giving you the mark" Brolion said through the door as Neji opened it to let Brolion in, but wasn't surprised when he saw Hinata behind him, "I'm alright Brolion, really" but Brolion gave him a 'your lying' look, "Alright alright, I'm not alright, Uncle gave me this" Neji said as he took off the bandages on his head, to reveal a mark that look liked two canes, one on the left and a up-side down one on the right, and a 'X' in the middle,

"Woh, the dreaded Hyuga seal, I'm sorry it had to be put on you Neji, I wish it had rather been me then you" Brolion said as he and Hinata left the room to go to there father to get some more information on the Seal, "You mean us main house can kill the branch house in a single hand-sign?" Brolion sounded shocked as he realized Neji could be killed at any moment,

"Yes, I'm afraid so, but it's the way of the Hyuga son, it had to be done" Hiashi spoke with a somewhat disappointed look on his face, Neji, even though he was young, was considered a Genius, but Brolion, he was a excellent Hyuga fighter at such a young age, but not considered a genius, but what would shock Hiashi the most, would be when he became more of a excellent fighter when he was older,

**9 Years Later  
Ninja Academy**

Brolion and Hinata had just passed there graduation exams and were now Genins, Brolion, now at age 14, still had his silverish hair, but it was now down to upper back in a ponytail, the same Hyuuga eyes, a white t-shirt under his Hyuuga coat, the shirt had the letter 'T' in crimson red on it for some reason, he also wore dark blue pants with his shinobi sandals, but the one thing that made him look like a container of a demon (in which he is) was his claws, he had sharper finger nails, they weren't the kind of claws Nine-Tailed Naruto had, but they were similar to them, no one had done the things they did to Naruto some time back because One: He was A Hyuuga and no one wants to mess with them, and Two: Hiashi would kill them if they did, "Meet me back here tomorrow to know what teams you'll be on class" Iruka Umino said while smiling to the class, the one he had high hopes for was Naruto, even though he was a trouble maker, he was a good student,

The Next day, the class arrived in there usual seats, Iruka then started teaching like he always would, "Hey Brolion!, you think we'll be on the same team?" Brolions crazy, yet friendly and good friend, Kiba Inuzuka whispered "Come on Kiba, out of all the students here, you think we'll be on the same team?, but we can hope" He replied, disappointment in his voice, "I bet you we will!, I just know it!" Kiba said, a little louder then before, catching Iruka's attention "Kiba Inuzuka!, how many times do I have to tell you, don't talk in class!, especially don't bug the other students!" "It's alright Iruka-Sensei, he wasn't bugging me, we were just talking, sorry, our apology" Brolion said, taking the full blame,

"Wow, I never thought you, Brolion Hyuga, of the Hyuga clan, would ever get in trouble, well I'll let it slide this time, but next time, wait till class is over, alright?" Iruka said, then came a sigh "Hai Iruka-Sensei" both Kiba and Brolion said, Iruka went back to teaching 'Why do I need to know this?, I can learn this stuff at home, how troublesome' Brolion sighed, two and half hours later, Iruka called out the squads, "Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha" Iruka called out, Naruto and Sasuke glaring at each other "Team 8, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga" Iruka called out, getting a disappointed look from both Kiba and Hinata, team 9 wasn't called out meaning there wasn't going to be a team 9 "Lastly, Team 10, Shikmaru Nara, Chouji Akamichi, and Ino Yamanaka" Iruka called out, Brolion looking shocked, he wasn't on a squad, which made him burst out

"What do you mean Iruka-Sensei?!, can't you just make a Four-Man squad for once?!" "Well that has never happen before Brolion, I guess we could try it out, and this'll be the first time it happened, now who's team?" Iruka then started looking at the list, team 7 wouldn't be a good choice, Cause Brolion hated Naruto, Sakura would annoy him to death, and Sasuke wouldn't be much of a challenge, so he would have to let Brolion choose, "Well Brolion, who's team would you want to be on?, it's your choice"

"Hmmm, there are so many choices, but I would go with my sister's squad, Team 8" "Well there ya have it, Brolion is now apart of Team 8, you will all meet at certain roof tops, or fields, of North, South, East, and West in the village tomorrow morning to meet your sensei" Brolion was actually happy to hear he would be on Hinata's squad,

**Next Day, 8:00 AM, **

team 8 were at there place they were supposed to meet there Sensei, then, Someone familiar to Brolion and Hinata appeared in front of the team, "Hello team, my name is Kurenai Yuhi, your Jounin Sensei, now I want you all to tell me your names and what clan your in if you are in one, and what you like and don't like"

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka of the Inuzuka clan, and this is my dog, Akamaru, I like training with Akamaru and I don't like my annoying onee-chan" Kiba said while Akamaru barked happily, "I am Shino Aburame, of the Aburame clan" Shino was the one to never show emotions or anything, he didn't even mention the things he liked or disliked "I-I'm Hinata H-Hyuga of the Hyuga clan, I-I don't like others killing, and what I like I-is--" Hinata said with a slight smile, blushing at the last part and not finishing "And I'm Brolion Hyuga, also of the Hyuga clan, I like Training with my sisters and my cousin, and I don't like Naruto, I don't hate him, but I think he's just plain annoying, another thing I don't like is dad" Brolion knew he would get along with the team, Shino was his new friend, and Kiba was his best friend since he became a Hyuga, 

"So your also a Hyuga?, well what are ya?, Her cousin, brother what?" Kiba asked while Brolion looked annoyed, "I am her Brother, and for as long as I had lived I have vowed to protect her with my life on the line, Even if I had to sacrifice myself, and it's been some time hasn't it Kurenai?",  
"It has been a long time hasn't it Brolion?, and you to Hinata, you two have grown quite a lot" Kurenai spoke, she was actually speaking truthfully to both of them, Hinata was still somewhat the same, but Kurenai knows she has been trying to change, but Brolion, he had changed quite a lot,

"Wait, Sensei you know these two?" Kiba asked with a slight look of surprise on his face,  
"You can say that, I met them and there father when they were younger, and you should know this, Brolion is a excellent fighter, probably the best one in all of Konoha" "He is, is he?, well looks like me and Akamaru got someone to train with"  
"I accept your challenge Kiba, but let's do it later when we aren't on missions, cause I wouldn't want my Jacket filthy, and not on a day off cause it'll be to troublesome" Brolion said with a light chuckle, he was the one to never turn down challenges, he enjoyed them In fact,

"You Hyuga's, do you always wear those Jackets?" Was Kiba's response, although the other Hyuga's had there Jacket's zipped up, Brolion's was always Unzipped,

"Yes, and look who's talking Dog Breath, you have one to!"

"Alright you two, no fighting, leave that to our missions, now come with me to the training ground" Kurenai said as they left for the training ground, Brolion would train with Kiba and then Shino, then Hinata, but he would go easy on her, and after that, it would be him vs. the Sensei,

**Training Ground**

"OK, who wants to go first?"

"I will Kurenai-Sensei, I want to see how my friends do, along with you to Hinata" Brolion was the first to speak, so Kurenai let him go first, he would first fight Kiba,

"Ok Dog-Boy, bring it on"

"Hey!, that's it!, Akamaru!, lets go!" Akamaru Barked then they did there Half-Beast clone Jutsu, Brolion look surprised at the sight of two Kiba's, the pair of Kiba's charged at Brolion, Brolion quickly stopped there attack with a slight hit to the back of there neck and Kiba was now Unconscious,

"Ok Shino, come on"

"I don't think I will fight you right now, I was the one who would do that to Kiba" Shino said while Brolion just shrugged,

"Ok then Hinata, let's go," Brolion said as they Both activated there Byakugans, the battle was getting good, since Brolion went easy on Hinata,

"Wow you two, you are quite the fighters, if it ever came to a tag-team, you two would be a good choice" Kurenai said with a slight smile, Brolion then turned and said "Thank you Sens..." But he was then knocked to the ground by Hinata when Brolion wasn't looking, he actually laughed cause of it, "Got me sis",

"Well Ok, training is on hold, you guy's wasted a lot of time and now it's time for lunch" At the sound of lunch, Kiba awoke and was getting his food, Shino didn't want to eat, Kiba did eat a lot of the food he packed, while Kurenai Brolion and Hinata were eating quietly,

"You know, it amazes me that Kiba acts like a dog cause his family lives with dogs" Brolion said which made Kurenai and Hinata laugh at that,

"Hey wait, I smell Hyuga that isn't you two" The others followed Kiba and looked through the bushes and saw Neji's Team training,

"Hey Brolion, who are they?" Kiba asked to Brolion, He was about to smack Kiba for his stupidity, but stopped himself,

"The Kid in Green is Rock Lee, a great Taijutsu user, he thinks of himself as a Taijutsu Master, he looks up to there sensei Might Guy, the female is Tenten, she Specializes in Weapons, she is good at it too, never misses her target, and the last one is my cousin Neji, He considers Himself a Genius, although I am the one that's the best fighter in the whole clan"

"Wait, your cousin is Neji?" Kiba was shocked to here that Neji, the stone cold Ninja, as Kiba would call him, is related to Brolion,

"Yes, he is,"

"Ok team, I just got word from the Hokage for our first mission, let's go!" Kurenai announced and with that, Team 8 left for the Hokage's tower,

Chapter End


	3. The Mission & Chunin Exams

--------------------------------------------  
Last time:  
_"Ok team, i just got word from the Hokage for our first mission, let's go!" Kurenai announced and with that, Team 8 left for the Hokage's tower_  
--------------------------------------------

As team 8 arrived at the tower, Brolion was surprised to see his cousin Neji there as well, Neji just sent him a quick glare before his team left, most likely a Mission of there own, Team 8 then arrived at the Hokage's office, and both Brolion and Hinata was surprised to see Hiashi there,

"Team 8, just the team I wanted to see, Hiashi has told me about your skills Brolion, and for those skills, you won't be sent on a C or D-Rank mission" The Hokage spoke, non-other then the Third Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, Sarutobi himself,

"Then what kind of mission Hokage?" Kiba asked while looking confused at the same time,

"You will be sent on either a B or A-Rank mission, and before you ask 'Why?' it's cause of his skills, they are far better then your own Kiba, there close to matching his cousin Neji's" The Hokage answered, Kiba was shocked at hearing how great his skills were,

"He's really that good?" Kiba asked, but this time it was Brolion who spoke,

"Yes, they are Kiba, so what kind of mission Hokage?" Brolion didn't looked surprised or anything, but he looked annoyed, 'Dog breath and his stupid questions!' Brolion thought, he wanted to smack him so hard that even Naruto would feel it,

"You will be going on a mission similar to the mission I just gave to team 7, you will first go to the Hidden Lightning Village, then meet up with a feudal lord, then you will protect him from the assassins sent to kill him, and escort him to the Sand Village, that understood?" The Third Hokage spoke, and with a bow to show there respect from team 8, they were off, when they arrived at the Lightning Village they came upon the Mansion of the one that they were to protect,

"Ok, remember team, especially you Kiba, to show respect" Kurenai said with a nod from everyone, even Kiba, she then knocked on the door, a servant opened the door and called down the one they were to protect,

"Ah yes, you must be team 8 from Konoha, please come in, I am Hiari," Hiari spoke as he stepped aside to let the team in,

"Thank you, I am Kurenai Yuhi, this is Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata and Brolion Hyuga" Kurenai spoke as she pointed to each of them,

"Ah yes the Hyuga's, I heard some great things about you, especially you Brolion, your cousin too, even your sister",

"Thank you sir" Brolion said with a bow to show his respect, Hinata also bowed,

"You are very welcome, now you rest for tonight and we'll get going in the morning, come, I'll show you to your rooms," Hiari spoke as he led them upstairs "Hinata and Kurenai will stay in this room, and Shino, Kiba and Brolion will stay in the room next to there's, help yourself to some food when you get hungry" Hiari spoke as he left for his room, the boys went into there room and Hinata and Kurenai into there's,

"I call dibs on that one!" Kiba shouted as both him and akamaru jumped on to the bed and started messing it up,

"Do you two do that EVERY time you go to bed?" Brolion complained as he sat on his bed and removed his forehead protector from his neck and put it on the night stand,

"Well duh!, my family lives with dogs!" Brolion just rolled his eyes and went to sleep, Shino also went to sleep, Kiba just shrugged and went to sleep with Akamaru on his head, the next morning Brolion awoke to some howling "Kiba!" he said as he sat up and looked at his clock, it read 11:00 AM, "Why couldn't you have let me sleep one more hour?" Brolion complained as he got up and put his forehead protector back on around his neck, he never once slept in,

Back in the girls room they also awoke to Kiba howling, "Inuzuka!" Kurenai Mumered as she got up and got dressed, "Lets go Hinata" She said as Hinata just nodded and followed, when they got down stairs, Hiari said it was only right to have breakfast before a mission, so after breakfast, they were off to the sand village,

"So what kind of Ninja's are we protecting you from?" Brolion asked as Hiano explained the ability's of the Ninja's that wanted to kill him "They sound tuff, but we can beat them" and with that said, two of those Ninja's attacked the group,

"So your those Ninja's huh?, you don't look so tough" Brolion said as the Byakugan then appeared, one of the Ninja's then looked to the other and then said "Do you know who that is?, that is Brolion Hyuga!, I heard that he's unbeatable!" one of them said to the other, although the other didn't looked scared and charged at Brolion,

"Come on, how stupid can you get?!" Brolion said as he also charged at the Ninja, and stroke a painful blow, cutting off one of his Chakra points, "What did you do?!" The ninja asked as Brolion smirked, "I cut off one of your chakra points, want to continue?, or do you want to run home crying to your Mommy?" Brolion taunted as the two then separated, then charged again, this time towards Hinata,

The Ninja hit Hinata with a temporary death Needle, " No" He said as he rushed towards the Ninja and knocked him painfully away "You will pay!!!" He shouted as his teeth sharpened and eyes blood red, but he rushed forward then stroke a blow to his heart, killing the Ninja, "Tell your budy's, if you guys ever, lay a hand on my comrades or sensei, I'll kill you!" he said, more like threatened, to the other as he then retreated, but Brolion caught up to him and killed him, he eventually returned to normal, carrying Hinata in his arms, thinking she was still dead, but was only a temporary death senbon, they continued on there way, Hinata awoke to Brolion's surprise, they encountered more Ninja's, but once they saw Brolion, they ran in sheer terror, knowing of his teeth like a demons, and his eyes changing colors, no more ninjas came to kill the feudal lord, no one asked of what Brolion did, when they arrived, they quickly left back for Konoha, but they then took a break and set up camp, when they did, Brolion decided to go get some food, after the fish was cooked, Brolion complained,

"Kiba, how long has it been since you took a bath?!, you reek!" Brolion said as Hinata then jabbed him in his elbow, they soon got into there sleeping bags and fell asleep, when they awoke, Brolion felt fur on his head then grabbed Akamaru, "Kiba!, keep your mut off of me!" Brolion said as he rubbed his head, making sure no ticks or flees was on him,

"Don't call Akamaru a mut!" Kiba said as he was rolling up his sleeping bag, as they then arrived back at Konoha, Kurenai informed the Hokage as team 8 then ran into the same sand Ninja's team 7 did, "Who's that guy with the gored on his back?" Kiba asked Brolion, Gaara heard and then looked over at Kiba, "I am Gaara, of the desert, and you will be wise to not make me mad" Gaara said in his usual tone, which kinda crept out Kiba, Gaara then looked over at Brolion "I'm curious as to who you are, tell me, who are you?" Gaara asked as Brolion just smirked "I am Brolion Hyuga, also not to be ticked off" He said as the two teams then parted,

'I wonder what those sand ninja's were doing here?' He wondered as Kurenai just appeared "Team, Listen up!, it isn't long till the Chunin exams!" "How long sensei?" Kiba asked as Kurenai answered "Only one week, train hard!, cause these exams aren't as easy as the ones back at the academy" They then nodded and left, the next week, they then arrived at where they were supposed to be, Kurenai was at the door waiting for them, "I'm sorry team, but one of you will have to sit this one out" "I will Sensei" Shino said as he then left, he didn't care for becoming Chunin, hell, he didn't care much about anything, the rest of team 8 then gathered in the room, meeting up with team 7 and Team 10 "Well well, if it isn't the rookie nine, more like rookie ten if shino was here" Shikamaru said as Naruto then looked in Brolions direction,

"What are you looking at Naruto?" Brolion asked as Naruto then looked away cause he was actually scared of Brolion, Him being a powerful Hyuga and all, but over in the crowd, Neji was also looking in there direction, "Hey Neji?, isn't that your cousin over there?" Lee spoke up as Neji answered with a nod, "Which one?" Tenten asked, "Both" Neji said as they then looked at him in a 'are you sure?' look, Neji just gave then a 'yes both!' glare,

"H-Hey Brolion?, w-where is Neji-niisan?" Hinata asked as Brolion then answered by pointing to him, then Ebiki appeared, and announced the beginning of the Chunin exams, the first part was easy, There Byakugans for Hinata and Brolion came in handy, though Hinata didn't cheat like Neji and Brolion, as did Akamaru with Kiba, the forest of death was also easy, too easy, the Ninjas just handed over there scroll and ran, but when it came to the Prelims, that would be tough, the first match was called out, Sasuke vs. Yoroi, it was a quick match, but then it was time for Neji vs. Hinata, when the Match started, Brolion was worried for her, 'Come on sis, I know you can do it' He thought as he then yelled out to Neji,

"Neji!, if you dare try to kill her I swear on my life I'll kill you!, cause back on my mission, i swore to those enemy ninjas, and now to you, if you dare, lay a hand on my comrades, I'll kill you!" He shouted to Neji as Naruto then looked at him and asked "What is she?, your girlfriend or something?" Brolion then shot a quick death glare at him, "She is my sister dobe!" He said as Neji was going on with his 'Destiny' and 'you can't change' speech, both Naruto and Brolion got angered and told Hinata to stand up for herself, Brolion also shouted "A Ninja can be ready for battle and be caring to you know!" He shouted, Neji was going to give her the final blow, but Brolion activated the curse mark on his forehead, enough pain from it to not give her that final blow, but Neji beat her anyway, but this time she wasn't critically hurt, but the next match would be fun, "Brolion Hyuga vs. Kiba Inuzuka" Hayate said as the two then got ready, "Well, good luck Kiba" "You to Brolion" they said as the match then began


	4. Chunin Exams Continued

_but the next match would be fun, Brolion Hyuga vs. Kiba Inuzuka Hayate said as the two then appeared down there, "Well, good luck Kiba" "You to Brolion" they said as the match then began_  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Begin" Hayate announced, Brolion activated his Byakugan, Kiba and Akamaru used there Man-Beast Clone, "The Man-Beast clone Kiba?, well let's see which of us is better" Brolion said as he rushed towards Kiba, ready to strike, back up with the others, Neji was disappointed, he thought Brolion would wait for a opening, but Brolion was foolish into rushing towards the enemy, 

Kiba dodged Brolions attack and then they both rushing towards him shouting "Gatsuuga!", Brolion expected this, and quickly used his Rotation to block the attack, "Come on Kiba, you have to be better then that!" Brolion smirked as he rushed towards Kiba, this time Nailing one of his chakra points, "Hey Brolion that's not fair" "Who said it had to be fair?" Brolion said as he quickly used his 8-Trigram 64-Palms to stop his chakra flow completely,

"The winner, is Brolion Hyuga" Hayata announced as Kiba was carried into the Infirmary, but soon came out since he didn't get that many injuries, Brolion made his way back to the others, Brolion then started to remember the first two parts of the chunin exams, 'Can't believe it's the prelims already' He thought,

**Flash back to the first two parts,**

The first part was pretty easy for Brolion, his Byakugan came in handy, he knew Kiba and Akamaru wouldn't have any trouble, he also knew Hinata wouldn't use her Byakugan, she wasn't like that, and just like that, the first part was over and they quickly made there way to the forest of death,

**Inside The Forest Of Death**

The Team was making there way towards another team, Brolion quickly beat them and took there scroll, well, he didn't 'beat' them, they handed over there scroll and fled, at the same time, he felt a dangerous amount of Chakra being released, 'Oh no' he thought as he quickly told the others to come with him, when they got to the source, Brolion was shocked at what he saw, Sasuke was trying to rip a sound ninja's arms off,

'I got to stop him!' He thought as he quickly jumped from the tree and Kicked Sasuke square in the face, which got Sasuke angry "If it isn't the great Brolion Hyuga, what do you want?" Brolion stared at Sasuke, he knew something wasn't right, seeing as how half his body was covered in weird black marks, he then quickly rushed him and took him down with one hit, he quickly look over Sasuke for the source of this Evil, he then spotted a mark on his neck "Orochimaru" he whispered to himself, teeth gritted, obviously angry, more like ticked off,

They quickly left after taking down sasuke, and headed for the tower, when they got there, they saw that Gaara and his team also made it, when Gaara look at them, Brolion quickly spoke "What are you looking at?" Gaara somewhat showed some respect to his attitude, but Brolion knew not to get him angry, with his combination of Sand Coffin and Sand Burial, after all, his team saw it first-hand when he used it against hidden Mist Ninja's,

**End flashback**  
When Brolion snapped back to reality, another match was going on, it was Gaara vs. Lee, he missed some of the match, but he seemed to enjoy watching Lee open those gates to take him down, but in the end, Gaara won, for the last match it was Chouji vs. Dosu, 'Hmm, a fat guy vs. A Sound Ninja, seems fair' he smirked to himself and watched as the match was quickly over, after the breifing from the Hokage, he wondered who would actually train him,

'Well I might as well head home for a minute to check on the others' He thought as he made his way home, when he opened the door and walked to the kitchen, he saw his younger sister sitting at the table eating, "Guess who Hanabi!" he said in a cheerful way which made Hanabi jump and look behind her, "Brolion?, aren't you supposed to be at the chunin exams?" She asked as Brolion quickly explained what the Hokage said,

"Why not ask one of the Hyugas to train you?, like dad?" Brolion quickly turned away at the idea of Hiashi, why would he want to train with someone that didn't treat his sister like Hanabi?, "I don't think I'll be training with him Hanabi," He quickly left in search for someone to train him, 'Maybe I have to let Hiashi train me, he is stronger then me after all' He thought to himself as he made his way to the training grounds, surprisingly, the Third was waiting for him "Ah Brolion, still need someone to train you?" "Yeah, I know I ain't gonna train with Dad" "Well How's about I train you?, it's better then nothing" Sarutobi laughed, Brolion accepted, a month later he arrived at the arena, seeing the match-up once more

1.Neji vs. Brolion,  
2.Gaara vs. Sasuke,  
3.Kankuro vs. Naruto, &  
4.Temari vs. Shikamaru

Dosu was announced dead cause of his attack against Gaara, 'Well that is what he gets for messing with Gaara' he thought as he quickly found the others, Kiba asked who trained him, "It can't be better then Naruto's, cause he had one of the legendary Sennin!" "Oh but it is Kiba, I got trained by the Third Hokage!" Kiba look shocked and fell to the ground, Hinata looked pleased cause of his successful training, when it came to the match's, the first match was announced and Brolion look surprised at the crowed that would watch every match,

"It's perfect, now if only..." He then looked forward and saw Hiashi and Hanabi "Looks like Hiashi an Hanabi will watch, this makes me even more pleased" He smiled at looked over at Neji who was glaring at him, "Let's go Brolion, let's see if the Third Hokage' has trained you well enough" "Well Neji, let me get ready" He smiled as his hair started turning Purplish-Blackish, his eyes the same Blood Red as when he's angered, and more chakra surronding him _"_Whatthehellareyoudoing_?!" _NejiwasshockedatBrolionchanging_, "_I was just getting some extra powerNejinowdoyouwanttofightornot_?" _Heasked

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chunin Exams Finished & Attack On Konoha

**Come on, it ain't that bad, could at least review ya know.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What the hell are you doing?!" Neji was shocked at Brolion changing, "I was just getting some extra power Neji, now do you want to fight or not?" He asked_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I will win Neji" Brolion said, Neji was just in shock of what he just did, but he quickly activated his Byakugan, without a single hand sign or saying the bloodline, His eyes tell me he is totally confident in himself...he is not hesitant at all, that makes this even better,' Neji said, as he quickly got into his Hyuga stlye fighting stance, "When you find out the true reality, I will enjoy seeing...Your discouraged eyes" He added with a smirk, as Brolion replied with a "Stop chattering" as the dust went around them in a circular motion, "And lets...Begin!" He said as the Procter then told them to begin, "Brolion-Sama, you may look different, but your still the same, you can't change, your weak like Hinata-Sama" "Neji, I told you before, you can be a Ninja even if your shy and caring!, get it through your head!",

"Watch closely Hanabi, There is no one else who has inherited the bloodline Limit of the Hyuga as strong as him, your older sister doesn't even compare with him" Hiashi spoke to his daughter, Hanabi replied with a "Even more then my sister?" "And most likely, more then you" That shocked Hanabi "And maybe even more then your brother, even though he just now got some more chakra" now Hanabi was worried, 'You can't win with the 64-Palms this time, he knows you might do it, Just avoid close combat, But does he understand that?' Kiba thought, he was worried about his teammate, he knew Brolion could act like Naruto sometimes, but he also knew he wasn't as stupid as Naruto,

Neji started inching closer to Brolion, about the third time, Brolion heard it and threw Multiple Kunais at Neji, Neji caught one of them, and deflected the others, Brolion then charged Neji, "Idiot!, Who the hell would charge in right from the front?!" Kiba said as he watched Brolion attacks getting dodged, Brolion then sent multiple punches towards Neji, he blocked them all with his bare hands, he then tried a drop kick but missed, he was now going in to punch him, Neji just gave a smirk and knocked him back, Giving him some pain, Neji was going in for another attack, Brolion then remembered Hinata's fight, how she got beat badly,

"He can see the tenketsu!" Sakura exclaimed, she wasn't on the same team as him, but the whole rookie nine, well ten, were still friends,, as she watched in horror as Brolion was losing, _"There known as tenketsu, and, in theory, if you hit them accurately, your able to stop the enemy's chakra flow or increase it, your basically able to control it upon your will"_ Ino remembered Kakashi explain, "This isn't good" Brolion said as he was knocked to the ground, Neji just frowned "I missed" 'If i get to close, he shut off my chakra and prevent me from using my Jutsus, this isn't good, and I don't know that Shadow Clone jutsu Naruto does, what am I supposed to do?!' Brolion thought as he held his arm in pain,

'I need to find out a way to get some distance between us' Brolion panted as he lied on the ground, trying to think of something, "Now you understand that you have no chance of winning Brolion" Neji said as Brolion then gave a grin and said "I was just testing you Neji" and with that, Brolion managed to create a few clones, they were somewhat like Naruto's, "Clones like that drop-out Naruto's?" Neji asked as he gave a smirk and the clones rushed at him, Neji managed to destroy all of them, "is that the best you got?, I thought you got trained by the third hokage?"

"I did, and now Neji, I will prove it!" Brolion shouted as he put his hands behind him, "More weapons?" "No!, just this!, Rasengan!" He shouted, the Rasengan forming in his hands, the others, mostly Kiba, was shocked at what he was doing 'The Rasengan?, when did he learn that?, that thing is as powerful as the Chidori' Kiba thought, Brolion's Rasengan got closer to Neji, but Neji stopped it with his Rotation, "Your as weak as Hinata-sama brother" That got Brolion somewhat angry, "Neji, I told you, DON'T CALL HER WEAK!"

Brolion pulled out a scroll and mark it with his blood "My own original Summoning!" He said as the hand-signs were made, and instead of slapping it on the ground, he put his hand in the air, and out of the smoke, came a rare summoning, a Black Dragon, a real live one "And this is only the small one!" he said as the dragon rushed Neji, he quickly disposed of it, but what he didn't see, was Brolion was behind the dragon and he knocked Neji to the ground and gave him a good blow to the stomach, but Neji quickly hit a vital chakra point, "That's it Neji" he said as he quickly rushed to the side of the wall, 

"Ok Neji, ready?, time for round two!, Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" he said as he made not two, but 7 more clones, He somehow managed to do the Kage Bunshin on his first try 'I see, now that I hit one of his chakra points, all the clones have the same chakra level, but I know which is the real one' Neji thought as he rushed to one of the Clones, he then realized it was a clone and not the real one "Behind you!" he said as he gave Neji a quick uppercut, Neji was ticked and hit the chakra point that also allowed him to use that extra chakra, "Dang, now what?" "You could make it Hyuga vs. Hyuga cousin" Neji said as he also gave a smirk, he allowed Brolion to activate his Byakugan, Brolion got close and did half of the 64-Palms, Which was only 8-Palms, but got knocked to the ground,

"The 64-Palms won't work one me, I have used it too much for it to work on me" He then felt a great pain come to his head, this time it was Hanabi using the Curse Mark on his forehead, it allowed Brolion to get up, then Hanabi canceled the Curse Mark Jutsu, Neji succeeded in using the 64-Palms, Brolion ran back into the tree's, sat down, and started to think, 'That's it!' He grinned, 'Hey!, dragon thing!, hand over some of that chakra!, now!' Brolion ordered the dragon, but it refused, 'Listen, no chakra meaning I'll make him kill me, meaning you die too!' at this, the dragon agreed to give him some of his chakra, this chakra was also the reason he got that power, Sarutobi is the one who told him about that demon inside him then, with strength in hand let him give Neji a good run for his money, but in the end, Brolion gave him the final winning blow, "The winner of this match...Brolion Hyuga" the proctor said as Brolion got up and Carried Neji out of the arena to the others,

When he found his Team, he was surprised to see his own father and sister waiting for him, "Hey guys, how's it going?" Brolion asked as Hinata quickly rushed over to check up on both of them, "That was some fine moves my friend, tell me, was that blue energy ball thing a Jutsu?" Kiba asked as Brolion explained the Rasengan to him "For the last time it's not a that easy to learn Kiba!", "And what about that different color hair and eyes thing?!, it was so cool!" Hanabi asked as Brolion told her about his demon "And Dad, I want you to tell Neji the truth about Hizashi" Hiashi agreed and explained what happen to Hizashi, Neji understood with a slight look of shock on his face,

**One Hour later**

Sasuke and Gaara's match had come to a stop, for some reason, someone was using Genjutsu, he quickly released it and saw that the Kazekage had just captured the third, he dashed to the roof, He was gonna charge right towards him when four figures came out of those disguises they had wore as the Kazekage's bodyguard, He quickly looked over the four, and for some reason, knew who they were "You're the sound four, your Sakon, Your Jirobo, Kidomaru, and Tayuya" He said, for a few minutes, he couldn't get his eyes off Tayuya, but when he did, it was too late to save the Third, they had used their primary Defense Ninjutsu, it was called "Ninja Art, Shiseinjin, Four Flames Formation" "Damn it" he swore, he quickly went back down to where his family was "You guys alright?" "Were alright, and Bro?, I know your gonna be chunin but, I think the other ninjas need your help" Hanabi said as he looked confused "Dad?, what is she talking about?" "She is saying, that Giant Boas have been spotted near the west Konoha gate, and she thinks you can help" "Understood father, I'll go help" He replied, telling the others to stay as he went right for it,

"Hey Guys, what's the situation?" "That thing appeared a few moments ago, nothing we tried have work, and to make it worse, 100 sand shinobi have followed it" "Understood, you guys take the Shinobi, I'll work on that Boa" He instructed, he wasn't a Jounin or ANBU, but he was good at giving out orders for others to follow, the Ninjas nodded, going right for the shinobi while Brolion approached the giant Boa "Hey!, Down here!, pick on someone your own size!, Summoning Jutsu!" He grinned as a Giant Dragon came out of his summoning, it wasn't the boss dragon Mana, But a regular Dragon "Keep him busy for me" He smirked, the dragon obeying, He quickly Put one hand behind him and started forming the Rasengan, while the other under him, forming the Chidori, He quickly slammed the two together, forming his own technique, the Chidoregan, "Take this!, Chidoregan!" He shouted, destroying it in one hit,

"Good job there Hyuga" One of the shinobi said, Brolion chuckled "Yeah, I can't believe I did something Kakashi-Sensei couldn't, combine the Chidori and Rasengan" He laughed, immediately going back to the others "Boa taken care of" He smirked, getting a 'Well Done' from his father, and a 'Cool, how did ya do it?' From his sister "Well Hanabi, I combined the Chidori and Rasengan, which Kakashi-Sensei couldn't do, into my own technique, the Chidoregan" He said, picking up the 7 year old onto his shoulders "Come on, now that the worst is over, we'll get home now, the third can handle Orochimaru" He said, now getting a angry look, Oh how he hated it that those sound four were being controlled

"**Mostly that girl, am I right?"** "Managachi!, you have to stop showing up when I least expect it!" He inwardly said, arguing with his demon was getting troublesome, **"That is what makes it oh so enjoyable, now tell me, It's that one girl Tayuya isn't it?"** "You're a pest, you know that?, and no, It's not just her, I know Sasuke has a curse mark like them, and he'll be controlled as well eventually" **"Right, I believe you, It's not only her"** His demon was being sarcastic, and he knew it, A lot of times he hated that dragon,

**One week later**

Shikmaru was instructed he had thirty minutes to form a team after Sasuke had went with the sound four, He ran into Naruto first, then going after Chouji, Kiba was walking by so he was also on the team, he went downtown to find Neji, he had 15 Minutes left, so he went to the Hyuga Mansion and found Brolion, so he was also put on the team, Brolion smirked, them heading right for the gate, Shikamaru leading the way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chap End**


	6. Sasuke Retreival

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last_ _time_

_Shikmaru was instructed he had thirty minutes to form a team after Sasuke had went with the sound four, He ran into Naruto first, then going after Chouji, Kiba was walking by so he was also on the team, he went downtown to find Neji, he had 15 Minutes left, so he went to the Hyuga Mansion and found Brolion, so he was also put on the team, Brolion smirked, them heading right for the gate, Shikamaru leading the way_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Konoha Gate, 4:30 PM**

"What's he doing here?" Naruto said refereeing to Neji "He is on the team as well Naruto" Brolion spoke, "So what's the plan Shikamaru?" Brolion asked "Kiba and Akamaru will be in the front seeing as how those two have a good sense of smell, they will lead us to this 'Sound Four' and hopefully Sasuke, After him will be me, then Naruto, Chouji, and Neji, it's one of the perfect defenses, though you will be behind me, That's the best way we can track them down, Two Byakugan users, one more advanced then the other, Two senses of smells that far exceed ours, Chouji always has chakra cause of his food, and he's a great fighter, I can make sure they don't move, and Naruto, you'll be a real fighter in this team, Cause of both you and Brolion's Kage Bunshins and Rasengan's, though he also has Chidori" Shikamaru explained,

"Ok Then, let's go get Sasuke back" Brolion said as they left to retrieve him, Two hours into the mission they caught sight of the Sound four, "Halt!" Brolion shouted as he Activated the Byakugan, one stopped but the rest continued, "Sound Four?, more like five" Brolion said as he deactivated his Byakugan, "Five?" Shikamaru questioned "Yeah, there's one hiding out in there base" He explained, his Mankegyo Byakugan then activated "These eyes let me read there minds" he said, deactivating it, and looking over to the one that stopped "A fat guy?, chouji, you can handle this one" Brolion said as Chouji went on the offensive with his Human Bolder attack, it seemed as if it was impossible to win, but Chouji won in the end against his powerful opponent, Jirobo, thanks to his family's red pill, that increased his powerby 100X, when they caught up with the rest, there was a six-armed guy, Kidomaru, "Neji, you with him, but be careful" Brolion said, Neji attacked Kidomaru, Kidomaru got out his spider summoning, Neji used his 128-Palms to quickly get rid of the smaller ones, and used enough chakra to destroy the larger one, Kidomaru was forced into Curse Seal Level 2, Neji got hit twice by Kidomaru's Chakra bow and arrows, Neji channeled his chakra into Kidomaru's bow and arrow string, hitting him and ultimately killing him after he delt deadly blows to him, Neji lived through the fight, but was severely hurt,

With the rest of the team, they caught up with the other two, Sakon and Tayuya, the next one they would take out would be Sakon, but what they didn't know, was that his brother, Ukon, was resting inside him,

"Kiba, you take this one" Shikamaru said, Kiba used his Fang over Fang technique repeatedly, but to no avail as Ukon revealed himself, he had to use the Double Headed Wolf Gatsuuga to cause severe damage, ultimately splitting them in half, but they grew metal arms and legs to replace the destroyed ones,, Sakon proved that he wasn't one to be toyed with, when the others caught up with Tayuya, Brolion blushed when he saw Tayuya, but quickly snapped back to reality, Shikamaru said he would take this one "Alright, but be careful" Brolion said, as he and Naruto left for Kimimaro, who recently showed up, threatening to kill her, he took the barrel Sasuke was in and he took off, Naruto and Brolion hot on his tail, when they caught up with him, Naruto was quickly defeated, Even with his Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu) and his Nine-Tailed Fox strength, Until it was Brolions turn to fight "I won't be that easy, I have a bloodline limit of my own, and I'm the strongest of our team" Brolion smirked and activated his Byakugan, "You must be a Hyuuga, how...interesting" Kimimaru said as they charged each other, Kimimaru quickly using his bloodline and getting bone swords from the inside of his body, He attacked but Brolion countered with his Rotation "I see you have a perfect defense, interesting" Kimmamaru simply said, not a smirk or even a grin on his face,, the bone growing bigger, he attacked but Brolion countered once more with another Rotation, stronger then the last,

"You are quite the opponent Brolion of the Hyuuga Clan" "As are you Kimimaru of the Kaguya Clan" Brolion said, but Lee soon showed up, Brolion told Naruto to go after Sasuke, he and Lee would take him, But when Lee drunk that Sake, Brolion backed away 'This isn't good' He thought,

Lee charged him and attacked with his Drunken Fist style taijutsu, after 30 Minutes, the Sake wore off, but when all hope seemed lost for the team, Kankuro showed up for Kiba, Temari with Shikamaru, and lastly Gaara with Brolion and Lee, Temari quickly disposed of Tayuya with her summoning, leveling the forest and crushing Tayuya under a huge tree, nobody knew if she was dead or just out cold, Kankuro by capturing Sakon and Ukon in his two puppets, Crow distracting them, as it led them to the other, capturing him and looking like it killed them on the inside, "Gaara?, why are you here?" Brolion asked "After the attack your village forgave mine, meaning we're allies again, and Tsunada sent us as back-up" Gaara said in his usual tone, "Now who ever you are, You should know not to mess with them, now where is Sasuke?, and if you get in our way you are dead" Gaara said, Kimimaru didn't reply, instead attacked, and with Gaara's sand attacks, he Attacked Kimimaru back, Gaara used his Sand Coffin then Burial on him, but to no success, cause he had to resort to his Level One curse mark form, Gaara then used his Quicksand in the style of a Waterfall, which was a forty foot wave of sand, making more Sand cover the area, letting Gaara use his Imperial Sand Burial, Then, he was forced to use level two to survive it,

"Lee, there is one way we can beat him, A double team attack, you distract him, I'll charge up my rasengan to full power" He instructed, Lee nodding and going on the offensive, He rushed Kimimaru, He didn't stand a chance against a Taijtsu master, Kimimaru was then hit by Brolion's full power Rasengan but in the end, he was killed by his own illness, Gaara used his Sand Coffin-Sand Burial to obliterate him "Just incase, I didn't trust that guy", Lee and Brolion let out a large breath, exhausted, "Now, to get Sasuke" Brolion said as he collapsed, and Naruto was left to fight Sasuke, which he got the power to transform into his One-Tail Kyuubi self, in the end, Sasuke was left standing, Kakashi had came and got Naruto,

**Later On**

Brolion had gotten up and went back to the village, Managachi had healed long since healed his wounds, all of the Konoha 5 was waiting for him, Tsunade and Shizune as well, "I'm sorry Tsuande-Sama, we failed to get Sasuke back, his Curse Seal over powered us, even me" Brolion said "Then it looks as if the last Uchiha is in the hands of Orochimaru" "Don't worry Tsunade-Sama, once the six of us get stronger, we'll head back and defeat that snake thing and get Sasuke back" "I hope your right Brolion, I hope your right", "Hey wait, I thought that Tsunade-Sama said that you could also power up with your demons power!" Kiba complained, slightly ticked cause of his defeat, well, Half-Defeat, and had to be saved by Kankuro, who he didn't exactly get along with "Heh, sorry Kiba, Looks like I forget" Brolion laughed nervously,

"But more importantly, is the sound five dead?, I know me Gaara and Lee got rid of Kimimaro, but what about Kidoumaru Tayuya Jiroubou Sakon & Ukon?" Brolion asked, Kankuro said "I took care of Sakon and Ukon, Kurorai and Crow took care of em" He smirked at his easy victory, Neji barely managed to get up cause of his wounds "I, got rid of Kidoumaru" Chouji also managed to stand up, since he and Neji were sitting on the ground "I killed Jiroubou, almost killed me to" He laughed as Shikamaru grumbled "I don't know about that Tayuya girl, we never checked, just assumed she was" Shikmaru sighed "Idiot!, always check if there dead!" Brolion snapped, dashing off back to the leveled part of the forest, he soon found the 'assumed' dead Tayuya, checking her pulse, he found she was still alive, but just barely,

"Hmm, she is still alive for now, Orochimaru, putting people under your control, well your not gonna control her any longer!, I swear, I'll find you one day and murder you!" He said to himself, getting her out from the tree's and taking her back to the Village "Tsunade-sama, even though she's a enemy, please save her, I'll get rid of her evil ways, she might be of some help against Orochimaru, she might even tell us some info on Orochimaru's whereabouts" Brolion explained, "But where will she stay?, it is true she'll help, but she needs somewhere-" "My house, she'll stay there, I'll keep her under constant watch" Brolion cut in "Fine, we'll save her and nurse her back to health, just make sure she rids herself of that evil in her or else" "Yes Tsunade-Sama" Brolion bowed, showing his thanks, also blushing once more "Damn emotions!" he murmured to himself.

**One Hour Later**

"Brolion?, she made a full recovery, now remember" "I know, 'keep her under constant watch and rid her of her evil self' I remember" He said annoyed, Tayuya walking out "Come Tayuya, we need to get home" He sighed, getting her to go to the Hyuga Mansion "THIS, is where you live?, didn't think a Shit-Headed piss-monkey would be able to live in a mansion" She said, smirking "Shit-Headed Piss-Monkey?, I am a Hyuga!, of course we have a mansion!" He said, a little annoyed, he walked in the Mansion while both Neji and Hinata came to see what took him so long getting home,

At first site, Neji activated the Byakugan, Hinata looking worried "Neji, drop your Byakugan, I am the one that saved her, from now on, She is a Allie, and must be treated like one" "Fine, but she is your responsibility" Said Neji, deactivating his Byakugan and walking off, Hiashi soon showed up, asking who and why she was here, Brolion explained "She was a enemy ninja from sound, she was near death, I saved her, and now she is living here, cause I am gonna get her to be Konoha's strongest ex-sound shinobi" He sighed, catching his breath "Fine, but she is to sleep in your room, and you will keep her under your protection, via her on your team, got that?" "Yes Otou-Sama" "Good, now go, it's time for the whole house to go to sleep" He said, walking off to his own room,

Brolion sighed "Don't kill me in my sleep, I am the heir to the clan, and nobody will like my death" "Yeah yeah, just shut the hell up and get us to your damn room already" She said annoyed, which ticked him off 'The others, especially Shikamaru will not like this, but I have no choice' He thought, "Follow me" Going to his room, surprisingly, there two beds instead of one "Incase someone is forced to sleep in here, now pick one, I know we both need sleep" He yawned, climbing into the bed she didn't choose, both drifting to sleep 'I wonder...how Kiba is gonna mock me tomorrow' he thought, slightly smirking 'I...have weird taste in girls...to fall in love with' he fell asleep slightly blushing

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note: Yes Brolion is in love with Tayuya, ain't it a coincidence that his shirt has the letter 'T' which is the first letter of Tayuya's name which is in Crimson Red which is the color of her hair?.**


	7. Chapter 7

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Incase someone is forced to sleep in here, now pick one, I know we both need sleep" He yawned, climbing into the bed she didn't choose, both drifting to sleep 'I wonder...how Kiba is gonna mock me tomorrow' he thought, slightly smirking 'I...have weird taste in girls...to fall in love with' he yawned, then fell asleep blushing_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Morning, 6:00 AM**

Brolion awoke early, not waking anyone "Okay, it's 6:00 AM, team meeting is in...Three Hours, training in four, so I let those two sleep another two hours before waking them" He said to himself, thinking out what to do, heading for the kitchen, he found his little sister awake "Hanabi?, what are you doing up?" He questioned "I start at the academy in a hour, and since a family member needs to be there, can you come?" The 7 year old asked "Sure Hanabi, get your things, I'll meet you at the compound gate" He replied, Hanabi smiling and running off "Good thing she isn't like Tayuya" he laughed,

"Ok Hanabi, lets get going" Brolion said, the two immediately dashing towards the academy, "Hey Iruka-Sensei!, I hope Hanabi here isn't late" "Of course not Brolion, I'm surprised she wanted you to come here with her" The teacher chuckled, "I was already up at the time, so how about we get this started?" "Alright, Thanks for coming Brolion, we just needed a family member to bring her here, cause she wouldn't be able to be in the academy if it wasn't for you, and all you'll need to do is sign this to let the others know you were here" Iruka smiled, showing him the paper, he signed it immediately, "Yeah Big Bro, thanks" "No problem Hanabi, now if you don't mind, I need to get back home" Brolion said, dashing back off to the compound,

"Wow, 8:00 AM already, better wake up Hinata and Tayuya" He said to himself, first waking up Hinata, "Come on Hinata, time to get up" He said, shaking her a bit, eventually she woke up, going to fix herself breakfast, Brolion then went to now his and Tayuya's room, then pushing her on her shoulder a bit "Tayuya, Tayuya time to wake up" He said, then getting hit "I'm up already, no need to shove me anymore shit-face" She said, getting up and going out the door and into the kitchen, "Ok you two, listen up, we meet with the rest of the team in one hour tops, alright?, so get what you need, Tayuya, come with me, you can't go around in your Sound Ninja uniform" Brolion explained,

**One Hour Later**

"Ok you two, were late as it is" He said, taking them to the meeting grounds, "Hey Brolion, Hey Hinata, wait, you!" Kiba said, getting angry at the sight of Tayuya, who's outfit was different then a hour ago, which was still her black hat, but now she had a dark red t-shirt, with a pair of black pants "What do you want Shit-Face?, why don't you go chase a cat or something" "I'd rather get rid of you!" Kiba and Tayuya argued "Break it up you two, Kiba, she's a part of the team now, Hiashi-Sama's orders, and Tsunada said I am to get her on our side, and Tayuya, don't argue with Kiba" Brolion sighed, getting in between the two making sure the they didn't fight, "Brolion!, are you crazy?!, you know she's a sound Ninja!, she tried to get Sasuke to Orochimaru!" "Listen you damn mongrel, I didn't want to!, he forced us to!, he threatened to freaking kill us!" Tayuya shouted angrily, "Oh, well then sorry, I didn't know" Kiba said, backing off and calming down, right as Kurenai appeared,

"Brolion, Tsunada-Sama informed me of your little girlfriend here" Kurenai said, then grinned "GIRLFRIEND?!" the two shouted "She is not my girlfriend!, I just didn't want to stand there and watch her die!" Brolion said, then sighed "I was only kidding you two, calm down, now what kind of skills do you got Tayuya?" "My summoning and my Genjutsu" She said, not bothering to look at her "Only those two?, well, looks like you'll need more training, what weapons do you use?" "Just this" Tayuya answered, showing her the flute to control her summoning in her hand "You need more then that, like more kunais, shurikens, explosive tags, anyway, Brolion, you think you can remove the curse mark on her neck?" Kurenai asked "I think I can" He answered, Tayuya looking shocked that her Curse Mark could finally be removed,

"Good, remove it" "What?, she needs it!, without it she'll be as weak as Sakura!, that mark gives her more power then ever!" Brolion argued "Yes, but it might make her go back to Orochimaru" "Sensei, I can't, I already said that I would remove what evil is in her.." "And I was evil cause Orochimaru gave me a home, which was as horrible as shit, when I was only a kid, now if he doesn't want the freaking curse mark removed, then it's gonna damn well stay" Tayuya said, interrupting Brolion, 'I see these two are gonna get along well' Kurenai smirked "Ok then, come on, it's time for training" Kurenai said, leading them to the training grounds,

**Training Grounds, Two Hours Later**

"Your...taijutsu and Ninjutsu...is coming along well, Tayuya" Brolion said between breaths, Tayuya returning to her normal self after going Curse Mark One, Brolion keeping his blush in as much as he could 'Whatever you do, do not blush in front of her!' He mentally said to himself **"So Kit, you finally found someone?"** His demon said, smirking to himself "Managachi, you couldn't have come up at a worse time, and no I don't like her!, is saving her life considered liking her?" He said back to his demon, his face showing anger **"I know you like her, were connected, remember?, I see what you see, I hear what you hear, and I feel what you feel, so admit it" **"Just shut up, and go away" **"Fine, but don't deny it"** Managachi said, going back deeper into his cage, Brolion sighing,

"Hey dimwit, what's wrong?" Tayuya said, taking off her hat and wiping the sweat off her forehead "Huh?, oh nothing, now come on, if you are gonna be a leaf village shinobi, you need a forehead protector" He said, denying what was really wrong, they dashed to the academy, it being recess time there let him speak to Iruka "Hey Sensei!, do you got a spare forehead protector for Tayuya here?" He asked "Oh, yeah, here" Iruka said, handing him the forehead protector, paying more attention to his grading then who was in front of him "Here, now come on, one more thing I got to do" He said, giving her the forehead protector, and putting it around her neck since she still had her hat on,

"So what kind of shit do you need to check on dimwit?" "First of all, stop calling me 'dimwit' alright?, and second, my little sister" He said, taking them outside, finding Hanabi playing with the others "Hey there Hanabi, how you like the academy?" "I love it bro!, I'll be like you in no time!" Hanabi said, getting a bit too happy "I would like to see that, when you get home I'll help you with your Ninja Homework, alright?" He said, rubbing her head "Thanks, you're the best" Hanabi said, hugging her brother then going back to playing, "Looks as if she is enjoying it here, come on Tayuya, time to go" Brolion said, the two dashing home "So Hanabi?, who was that tall guy and that red-head?" One of Hanabi's friends, Konohamaru asked "That 'tall guy' was my big brother Brolion, and the red-head was his girlfriend Tayuya, he won't admit it, but I know" the seven year old smirked, With Brolion and Tayuya, the just arrived at the compound, Brolion bumping into his father "Oh, sorry, my apologize otou-sama" Brolion said, showing his respect "It's alright, I see your friend is a official leaf shinobi?" "Yes, she is" "Good, continue training her" his father instructed,

"Yes otou-sama, I will, and Hanabi will be home in a few hours, Hinata in a few minutes" 'No good lousy, selfish excuse for a father!' He yelled in his mind, leaving to look for Neji "Now if I was a powerful Branch House Shinobi, where would I be?" He wondered, wandering out of the compound, and into another training field, seeing Neji and Tenten with there head in there hands, shaking them in disappointment, Brolion laughing cause of Lee's and Guy's Stupidity, "Brolion-Sama?, Tayuya?, what are you two doing here?" Neji questioned, "Yeah, and who's your friend?" the weapon specialist, Tenten, asked "This is Tayuya, and I was just seeing where you were Neji, oh yeah, Hinata said she would like to train with you tonight": Brolion said, the two leaving "Hinata-Sama?, with me?, after what I done two months ago?" He said to himself, looking down at the ground, he immediately went back to the compound,

Neji was feeling sad for some reason, like he couldn't forgive himself after Hinata did forgive him "Why was I so foolish?, I shouldn't have almost killed her like that" Neji said, punching the wall, leaving a mark, Hinata coming up after hearing the punch "N-Neji-N-Nii-san?, what's w-wrong?" Hinata asked, in her normal shy voice "Nothing, I-I just can't forgive myself after what I did, I shouldn't have done that too you, I-I'm sorry" Neji said, for once tears coming from his eyes "D-Don't blame yourself N-Neji, I-I have already f-forgave you" "I know, but I just can't forgive myself" Neji said, then turning around and running off "N-Neji, please don't h-hate yourself" Hinata said, looking sad, and walking off to find the one person who could help, Her Brother,.

"I should've been killed for what I did!, why didn't she finish me off in the Chunin exams?, I wish I was dead, I-I just can't forgive myself" Neji said to himself, going deeper into the forest, while back at the compound, Brolion looked shocked "Neji ran off?, what happened?!" "Well, h-he said he could n-never forgive himself f-for what he did to me, h-he ran off, and for once, I-I think he was crying" Hinata answered, "I-It's all my fault" Hinata cried "No Hinata, It's not, come on, we'll go find Neji" Brolion said, Tayuya staying behind while they ran into Hiashi "Where are you two going?" "Back off father, this doesn't concern you!" Brolion said angrily to his father 'What's the matter with that boy?' Hiashi wondered, both Brolion and Hinata dashing into the forest, looking for there cousin Neji,

"Neji!, come out of hiding you little coward!" Brolion called out, he knew Neji hated to be called a coward, but this time, Neji didn't come out and attack like he always did, Brolion then activating his Mangekyo Byakugan, which is lets him see much farther then the normal Byakugan, yet he still couldn't see him 'Come on Neji, where are you?' He wondered, then spotting him "There!, come on Hinata!, I found him!" He exclaimed, a grin on his face, Neji on the other hand, was preparing the trap he set up to use on himself, "Goodbye Hinata-Sama, this is gonna be my last second on this planet" Neji said, head hanging down, then springing it, It was a trap that consisded of 20 Kunai Knives, and 30 Explosive tags, it could kill Neji,

The Said Kunais with explosive tags flew at him, but not one made a single hit, they were all blocked and deflected by Brolion's Rotation "Neji!, are you some kind of idiot?!" "Brolion-Sama, leave me to die, I don't deserve to live" "'Don't deserve to live' my foot!, first your all 'You can't change, cause of destiny' crap, and now your gonna kill yourself cause you almost killed Hinata?!, Neji, what happen to you?" Brolion snapped, the last part in concern for his cousin, "I told you to leave!, I want to die!" "No, No you don't!, then when I'm away on a mission, who will protect Hinata?!, Hiashi-Sama gave you the job of protecting her!, and when you were young, you accepted it, promising to protect her with your life!" He panted, growing extremely angry,

"Now Neji, stop blaming yourself, it wasn't your fault you did that, it was cause your naturally stronger then her, with your gentle fist style, you don't know your own strength, so it ain't your fault, now come on Ya big baby!, or are you, a powerful branch house member, a coward to catch me?" Brolion taunted with a smirk, seeing Neji's angered face, "Brolion-Sama, I'VE HAD IT!" Neji shouted, Brolion running back off to the compound with Neji on his tail, Neji catching him and smashing them down to the ground, nearly hitting Hanabi who was at the gate "Watch it!" "Sorry Hanabi, had to get Neji here back to normal" He laughed, getting the Hyuga Genius off him "Now come on, I told you I would help in your homework and I will" He said, putting the seven year old on his shoulder and going to the living room of the mansion they lived in,

**Training Grounds**

"Come on Hinata-S... I mean, Hinata, you aren't gonna get stronger without some practice" Neji said, actually smiling, his training with Hinata was going well, and for once, he didn't call her 'Hinata-Sama' like he always would, both their Byakugans were activated, exchanging blow after blow, but nothing severe, just simple chakra point strikes, after a hour of training, they stopped "Your coming along well Hinata, tomorrow, I'll show you the rotation defense" Neji said, out of breath collapsing on the ground, Hinata giggling "Come on N-Neji, I'll h-help you inside" Hinata offered, Neji declining "I'll get in on my own" He said, getting up and going inside,

"There you go Hanabi, that's everything I know about Ninjutsu, so that should help you on your homework" Brolion said, getting a thanks from his sister, then proceeding outside to the training grounds of the compound, seeing one of the straw dummies getting beat to a pulp by Tayuya "Come on Tayuya, it may be a straw dummy, but it looks like it had enough" He chuckled, Tayuya pausing her taijutsu training "What the hell do you know?" "Here, let me show you something" He said, black chakra surrounding his hand, he then hit the straw dummy, it then disenagrated into nothing "Yikes!, how the--" "Heh, if I tell you, do not tell anyone else, got it?" "Yeah, yeah, just tell me",

"Alright, but remember, no telling, well, I kinda got a dragon demon inside me, that chakra was his, that's how I got Mangekyo Byakugan, he helped me get it, but don't worry, I have full control over his power" He chuckled, Tayuya looking surprised, **"You do not have power over me Kid**" 'Shut it!, what she doesn't know, won't hurt her, or me for that matter' he argued to his demon, Tayuya bringing him back to reality, "Hey dimwit, isn't it time for dinner?" She asked, him nodding and heading for dinner, it went along quietly, except for some constant talk about training or something from Hiashi, it was then time for bed, everyone was forced to sleep at 10:00 PM sharp, no later,

"Your father has a weird time for everyone to sleep" Tayuya said, getting the hat and forehead protector off, "I know, stupid old man" "Why do you say that?" She asked, changing into her night clothes, which was a tank top and shorts, since Brolion already did, "He never treats Hinata & Hanabi with respect like he does Me & Neji, he always degrades them, one day, he'll pay" He said angrily, his Byakugan activating "Yeah, I know how that feels, deactivate your shitty Byakugan and go to sleep already, I don't want to be woken up early again" "You won't, tomorrow is Saturday, us Genin, and Chunin, well, Chunin by me and Shikamaru, have the day off, I'll be sleeping most of tomorrow anyway with Shikamaru" Brolion yawned, 'Looks as if Kurenai-Sensei was right, we will get along well' He thought, before falling asleep.

_**Chap done.**_


	8. Chapter 8

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_You won't, tomorrow is Saturday, us Genin, and Chunin, well, Chunin by me and Shikamaru, have the day off, I'll be sleeping most of tomorrow anyway with Shikamaru" Brolion yawned, 'Looks as if Kurenai-Sensei was right, we will get along well' He thought, before falling asleep_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Morning, 11:00 A.M.,**

Brolion stirred from his slumber, looking over to Tayuya's bed, seeing it empty and her forehead protector missing 'She must be up' He thought yawning, he got out of bed and prepared for the day, pulling on his Dark Blue pants, his white T-shirt, and His Hyuuga Jacket over himself, it was a cool 66 Degrees outside, so he knew Shikamaru and the others would enjoy it, he went downstairs to get himself some breakfast, or better yet, Lunch now, he came into the Kitchen, seeing his food on the table, with a note saying that A maid left it there instead of putting it up, he quickly ate it and went to the living room,

"Well you two, I'm going to hang out with the others in town, come get me if you need something" He said to Hinata and Hanabi, Tayuya still not being seen 'She must've went into the village' he sighed before pulling on his Chunin vest and walking out the door, when he arrived outside, he saw white/gray smoke in the air near the training field "Kiba, Don't you know today is your day off?" He complained, heading for the training ground, when he arrived, what he saw shocked him, Kiba and the now Man-Beast Clone Akamaru, were standing there smirking, at the beat up and badly injured Tayuya "Inuzuka!, step, away, from her"Brolion threatened, Kiba backing off,

"What the hell do you think your doing anyway?!, I know you live with dogs, but does that mean you have a peanut sized brain like your damn dog?!" Brolion yelled in pure anger, picking up the Injured Tayuya in his arms and taking her home "Hinata, Hanabi, take care of her, I need to have a little talk with that mutt" He laid her down on the couch, dashing back to where Kiba was surprisingly, Kiba and Akamaru didn't move from that one spot they were in, "Alright Kiba, explain yourself, now" "How can you trust her?!, she is a sound Shinobi!, I was trying to do the right thing and kill her!" Kiba responded to his demand,

"That isn't enough reason Kiba, I'm far stronger then you, Her, almost Kakashi-Sensei, besides, I know she won't kill anyone" He said with a cold glare "Dude!, she is from sound!" "I know that, but can't you tell by her Forehead protector?, she is of Leaf now and not sound, besides, last night I heard her say she is not of Sound anymore, now, if I see her like that one more time, without it being training, you'll end up worse then her" Brolion glared one final time, leaving Kiba in shock,

**Out in the field**, **12:00 P.M**.

"So, how's it going?" Asked a fellow Chunin, obviously Shikamaru, laying on the ground watching the clouds as usual "Not so good, when I got Tayuya back and saved her two days ago, Kiba tried to kill her this morning, I told him if he does that one more time he'll end up worse" "Well you can't blame him, I don't trust her either, but for once, I agree with you, I think she can change, Unlike Temari" Shikamaru sighed, with a mumble of something along the lines of 'Troublesome woman' Brolion chuckled at that, "Someone like her will never change, now lets do what all lazy bums do, sleep" Brolion said one final time before drifting to sleep, Shikamaru following soon,

**Hyuuga Mansion, while Brolion and Shikamaru were talking,**

Tayuya had just got done being bandaged, there were cuts on her arm and legs, most likely cause of Kiba's Gatsuuga, She stormed out of the Mansion, heading right for Kiba, when she got there, he was sitting on the ground eating his lunch, he glared at her, there was a long silence until Kiba broke it "What's your problem?" "My Problem?, you're the one with a damn problem!, why can't I live here in freaking peace?!" She yelled, pure rage, neither of them noticing a presence behind a tree a few feet away "So Kiba, who's your little friend here?" Smirked a certain Inuzuka, Kiba's sister, Hana,

"She is NOT my friend Nee-Chan" "Oh?, then who is she?" "She's Tayuya, a ex-Sound Shinobi, Brolion saved her life, yet I still don't trust her" He growled, not even looking at her "So, let me get this straight, you, don't trust her, yet she's a ex-Sound Shinobi, who got her life saved by a Hyuuga, right?" "Correct" "So why do you not trust her?, if a Hyuuga saved her life then I wouldn't see why not to trust her, I mean, that Brolion guy is nice, if he saved her he had a good reason" Hana smirked, leaving her little brother Confused, "Well Hana has to be right, you aren't wearing that Sound Shinobi get up" He said, Akamaru climbing into his jacket,

"I hated that Uniform, That Snake makes us wear it, besides, I like these clothes better" She grinned, referring to what looked like her old Uniform, but the part with the Yin-Yang symbol had been removed, it was still the same grayish/palish color shirt, though her wrist bands were missing, likely cause Kiba destroyed them with his Gatsuuga, and she still had her normal black shorts, that big purple bow, or as she called it, A 'Big-Ass Bow' she was forced to wear was gone as well, but her forehead protector was around her neck, she always wore her hat on her head "Yeah, well, sorry for earlier, I thought you were a spy like Kabuto or something" He apologized "Yeah yeah, apology accepted, now where is the shit-headed dimwit?" She asked, grinning at the fact she called him 'dimwit' like she always does, even though he told her to stop "Look for Shikamaru, he's bound to be with him somewhere" He answered, heading home to give his sister a talking too "Nara...that little, getting his shitty girlfriend to help him, what a damn weakling" She complained, heading towards the clearing where she was sure He would be,

**Clearing, now 2:00 P.M.**

Tayuya made it to the clearing, immediately spotting them, She walked over and Kicked Brolion, along with her screaming "Wake up dimwit!" he woke up without any complaining "Jeez...Keep it down, I'm trying to sleep here" He mumbled, waking Shikamaru, and as soon as he saw her, he did his best to get back to sleep "I know your awake Pineapple head" She said, imagining his body, then placing a pineapple where the head was and it fit, she laughed a little, immediately she stopped, not wanting anyone to hear her, "Come on lazy, you spent enough time outside, it's time for you to come back to the damn mansion" She demanded, more like ordered him, grabbing his arm and pulling him away "Well, see ya later Shikamaru, I guess" Brolion sighed,

When they arrived Home, Hiashi called them in "Brolion, I'm sorry for bugging you when you just got home, but I need you to run to town for a minute, and get me some...flowers" He said, looking down, Brolion knew what the reason was 'He wants some for Uncle Hizashi's grave, of course' He sighed, "I'll go" He said, "No, not you only, your little friend is coming with you" He said, Brolion sighing "Alright, WE'LL go" He corrected, walking to the town instead of dashing to it like they always would, arriving at the flower shop, and wouldn't you know, Ino was managing it today "Well, Well, what brings the Heir to the Hyuuga clan and his little girlfriend here?" She smirked, him ignoring it and motioning for her to as well, "My father sent me to get some flowers for our uncle Hizashi's grave" He said, Ino forgetting her smirk and handed them over "Here" She said and he took them and payed for them and the two left,

They arrived home, Brolion giving Hiashi the flowers and checking on his sisters "Hey there Hanabi, need any help with that?" He asked, offering help to her Homework she didn't finish the other night "I got it Bro, but thanks anyway" Hanabi smiled before he left to the training grounds, surprised to see Hinata training with Neji "So you two, how's it going?" He asked, both of them stop to take a break "It comes well Brolion-Sama, she is improving" "Neji, you know you don't have to call me and Hinata 'Sama' anymore" He laughed, handing him a towel to clear the sweat of his face,

"I know, it's just a Habit, like Hinata calling me 'Nii-san'" He laughed for once, "OK then, Hey Tsunada-Sama said we have a mission, and that Hinata and Tayuya has to come" He said, disappointed at the fact he had a mission on his day off "Wait, who's g-gonna be the l-l-leader?" Hinata asked, drinking the water she brought "I am, I'm the chunin of all of us, No surprise to me" He sighed, Neji and Hinata leaving for the Hokage Tower, Brolion soon arrived with Tayuya at his side "Ok, as you know, were still recovering from Orochimaru's attack, Brolion, you're the leader of this mission, so I want you four to go into the Hidden Mist Village, then the Hidden Cloud Village, we must be ally's with them, incase he attacks once more, that way we have a better chance of coming out of the attack in one piece" She explained, them understanding then starting to leave "Wait!, where's your other team-mate?" Tsunada asked, Brolion looking confused,

"What do you mean Tsunada-Sama?, isn't this a 4-Man team?" Neji asked, before his cousin could "I mean, it's a five man team" Tsunada sighed, hating to explain herself "Well who's the last one then?" Brolion asked in utter confusion "Don't you know?, your own sister, Hanabi" Tsunada said, an annoyed look "Hanabi?!, she's only 7 years old!"Brolion exclaimed, rasing his voice, scaring her pet pig TonTon, "I know!, but she's skilled enough to already be a Genin, if it weren't for the fact she has to wait 3 weeks to do so, but go get her and we'll make her one, then the five of you go on the mission, understood?" "Hai!" The group said at once, Brolion was the one to dash home and come back with his sister since he was the fastest of them all "Hanabi?" "Yes Hokage-sama?" She asked "Here, take this, your now a Genin and will go on a mission with your family, but it's more c-b rank then a or s" Tsunada chuckled, handing over her forehead protector,

"This is so cool!" Hanabi said excitedly, taking her forehead protector with a 'thank you' and placing it around her neck like her brother and nee-chan, "Don't get to excited Hanabi, being a Ninja ain't to easy" Her older brother chuckled, the newly "Team Hyuuga" exited the Hokage Tower, heading straight for the mist village "Be careful guys, I heard the Kaguya clan got wiped out after they tried to attack the village" Brolion warned, like he had great knowledge of the village, but when it all came from Tayuya, since Kimimaro told her everything about his clan back when she was evil, Brolion's eyes shot open wide as he remembered his skills rank

_**Flashback,**_

"_Brolion, your skills are ANBU rank, think about it, if you want, you may become ANBU, just let me know what you think" Tsunada grinned, Brolion looking surprised, more like shocked "I-I Will, thank you Tsunada-Sama!"_

_**End Flashback**_

'Who knew, me, a ANBU, this is gonna be great' He thought, while grinning, Hanabi noticing "Hey Bro?, what are you thinking?" "Huh?, oh nothing, now come on, we got a village to get on our side" He said, the grin remaining, Hanabi looking worried, so they dashed to the village, as quick as they could.

_**Chap End.**_


	9. Chapter 9

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Who knew, me, a ANBU, this is gonna be great' He thought, while grinning, Hanabi noticing "Hey Bro?, what are you thinking?" "Huh?, oh nothing, now come on, we got a village to get on our side" He said, the grin remaining, Hanabi looking worried, so they dashed to the village, as quick as they could._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They soon arrived at the Hidden Mist Village, all was going well in the village, "Ok, we split up into groups of three, Neji, you and Hinata go and look for some food and water to get, Hanabi, you and Tayuya go look for some supplies we may need, like first aid stuff, and Tayuya, don't kill her" He chuckled, getting a death glare from Tayuya, "What will you do Brolion-Sama?" "I am going to see the Mizukage, the mission is to get Mist and Cloud on our side, When your done with what you need to do, meet back here" With that, he dashed off to where the Mizukage was located,

"Cloud will be tough, come then Hinata-Sama, we need to go" Neji said, leading Hinata over to the market, getting the food they would need, Neji was the one that paid for the food, since he's been on more missions then any of them, besides, he wanted, to use his money and not make Hinata, after getting the food, they got back to where they were supposed to meet, it was another ten minutes before Hanabi and Tayuya got back, and another twenty before Brolion "All is good, the Mizukage has agreed to be Konoha's allies, now come on, we got a long way to go before we reach cloud" He instructed, leading them the way to the cloud, half-way there the sun was setting, so it was best to set up camp for the night

Hinata and Hanabi set up the fire, Neji sat up the tents, Brolion went to fish, Tayuya just leaned on a tree, not bothering to help, Brolion soon came back with fish in hand, he cooked them over the fire, There being two apiece for everyone, except Hinata, "Here Hinata-Sama, take my second fish" Neji offered "N-No Neji-nii-san, I-it's yours" "Hinata-Sama, just take it, I ain't that hungry anyway" He gave her his second fish, eating his first one, as soon as everyone was done, they settled in for bed, except for Brolion that is, he took watch over the camp site for the night, seeing as how he was used to staying up and not getting any sleep,

**Next Morning**

Everyone awoke at 9:00 AM, Brolion already awake, they packed up their things and was off to Kumogakure, As soon as they arrived, they were getting bad looks from a few villagers, "Okay, since we got everything yesterday, you are coming with me to the Raikage's office" Said Brolion, the group heading to said Raikage's office, Brolion going inside "Excuse me, Raikage-Sama?" "What?...You!, A Hyuga!" The Raikage stated, sitting up from his seat "Calm down sir, we ain't here to cause trouble, were here under orders from Tsunada-Sama, were also here to apologize for what happen to your previous Raikage, the truth was, he tried to kidnap my sister to get the secret of our Byakugan, that is why Otou-sama killed him" "Hmm, Sounds like a reasonable reason, very well, what do you want?" "We are only here to sign a real peace treaty, Cause Otokageru and Sunakageru attacked our village, cause of Orochimaru, and we already got the Mizukage on our side, so we are asking for you and your village to be our allies as well" Brolion instructed, the Raikage understanding and signing it,

"Thank you Raikage-Sama, as it says, you and your shinobi are allowed to come into our village if you need anything" He bowed, them leaving and heading straight for home, The Raikage smirked 'All according to plan' He smirked more and sent a messenger bird to sound, back with the others going home, unfortunately they had to go through Sound to get there, as soon as they entered, a sound shinobi showed up, knocked out Tayuya, and dashed off with her, stating "A Sound-nin with Leaf-nins?, unacceptable" Brolion became enraged, he wasn't going to let her become evil after all he's done "Hanabi, you Neji and Hinata get back to the village now!, I'll take care of this trash" with that, the trio of Hyuga's left, Brolion chasing after the Sound-nin, he threw a Kunai at his back, making him hit the ground,

"Got him" He smirked, but more Sound-nin's soon showed up, Tayuya awaking "Listen you snake worshiping freaks, I am never, going back to Orochimaru-Basterd!, so forget it!, I am staying in leaf!" Tayuya shouted angrily "Want to help me kill them dimwit?" "You know it" they both smirked, Tayuya using her summoning, then pulling out her flute, using it to make the three beasts attack, Brolion on the other hand, he used his demons power, forming Rasengan after Rasengan, hitting all sound-nin's he could see, the dust cleared, the sound-nin's were all dead, except for one, they hoped would already be dead, yet, Orochimaru brought him back to life, Kimimaro Kaguya,

"So we meet again, Kimimaro" "Indeed we do, Hyuga, and Tayuya, what are you doing working with him?, you should be with Orochimaru-Sama" "Kimimaru, you're a damn fool to worship him!, like Uchiha, he's only after your shitty disease infested body!, he wants it to destroy Konoha!, working with him was a shitty mistake!" She yelled in anger, Brolion going on the attack, Kimimaro blocking everyone of them, Kimimaro knocked him to the ground, holding his Bone Sword in his face, Tayuya ordering her beast to attack, he sliced it in half "Don't think I've forgotten about you, I'll get to you soon enough" He raised his sword, ready to deliver the finishing blow, but when he did, Brolion turned into a log, a Substitution, Out of the air, Brolion came crashing down with his Chidoregan, Kimimaro dodged it, then he was immediately trapped in Tayuya's Genjutsu, "Nice work Tayuya, keep him there, I'll finish what I was supposed to do long ago" He smirked, hitting Kimimaro square in the chest with his Chidoregan, it drilling right through him like the Chidori, yet with the power of the Rasengan, he died, both breathing heavily,

It took a lot of chakra for two Chidoregan's, along with a lot for Tayuya to keep her beasts out and use her Genjutsu, they went back to the village, getting a 'What took you?' from Neji, "Tayuya got kidnaped, I went to get her, I fought a few sound-nin's until she woke up, we both took them all out, but, we had to Kill Kimimaro, apparently he was brought back cause of Orochimaru, Tayuya here admitted she would rather live in Konoha then that sound village, Now come on, I need something to eat" He groaned at the last part, Neji chuckling "Come on, it is time for dinner, Hiashi-Sama sent me out to find you, and cause he doesn't want you late for a meeting" "The meeting!, crap I forgot!, Neji, get Tayuya home!, I got to get home fast!" He dashed off, leaving the two stunned,

**Hyuga Mansion, 5:00 PM**, **Dinner**

It was quiet at dinner, too quiet for Hiashi "Brolion, how did the mission go?" "It went well, though Tayuya got kidnaped by sound, though we killed them all, we had to kill Kimimaru Kaguya as well" He explained, not looking at his father, Hiashi nodded, after dinner, Neji went to the training grounds, Hinata and Hanabi to their room, and Brolion to the meeting, telling Tayuya to wait in their room, "What is the meeting about Otou-Sama?" "It is about the Heir to Hyuga clan, you know that you are the Heir, and will take over when I step down, we all know that, but we want to know what your going to do when you take over" "Easy, fix it, you ruined it, first, Get rid of main and branch and make one big one, next, get rid of those Curse Seals on every branch member's head's, and make a new rule, that those two can't be changed" He smirked,

"What!, Brolion, you may be taking over, but I will not allow you to change it in that way" "What are YOU gonna do about it?, you can't once I take over, you can't rule it when your dead, the Hyuga will be changed Hiashi-Baka, meeting adjourned" He said before leaving, his father in total shock at his words, Brolion entered his room, surprised to find Tayuya ready for bed "Ready to sleep already?" "Yeah, duh, anyway, what did your dim-witted father want in the meeting?" "He wanted to know what I was going to do when I took over, I told him I was gonna change the Hyuga Clan, he said I couldn't, yet he can't stop me"

"That's true, if there is one thing I know, is when you take over a clan, the previous head can't do anything about it" "How do you know that?" "Sakon and his brother Ukon were in a clan of their own, so was Kimimaro" "Kimimaro, he just disgusts me, he has no shame, that guy could be a powerful shinobi, if it wasn't for the fact he was with Orochimaru" He said, going over to Tayuya "Let me see that curse mark, I'm gonna try to remove it" He instructed, moving part of her hair out of the way, placing his hand on it, Performing one handed hand-signs, that pain was bad enough for Tayuya, it was almost complete, until Hanabi ran in that is "Hey bro!, dad said it's time to sleep" Hanabi ran out, back to her's and Hinata's room, as she interrupted the jutsu, the mark wasn't removed, but more like one was put on his neck, He held his neck in pain, when it subsided, he felt the mark, it being the same as her's,

"Great, now I got a stupid curse mark like yours" He complained "Quit Complaining, if I can live with it, so can you" She said angrily, she didn't want it to be removed anyway, yet he was doing it by force, luckily Hanabi busted in when she did, or else Tayuya's curse mark would be gone for good, "Little brat saved me, interrupting your damn Jutsu let me keep my mark" She smirked, Brolion glaring at her, cursing his self cause of the rotten timing of doing that jutsu, They both climbed into bed, Brolion performing the curse mark seal on himself, that way he could control it, like her, instead of going berserk like Sasuke did in the forest of death, and against Gaara, "Goodnight Tayuya" "Yeah, whatever" she responded, him sighing, "I wish you could be a little nicer" He complained, Tayuya falling asleep but not him, he heard yelling, immediately getting up, going to the source,

"You will be put into Branch whether you like or not!" The familiar voice of Hiashi yelled, Brolion looked inside, seeing Hanabi, there on her knees, crying, that did it, he stormed into the room, punching his own father square across the face, surprising most of the elders, Hanabi looking shocked "Father, Hanabi, will not, be put, in, the Branch house!, I've had it, from now on, Hanabi is staying with me, I can't trust you with her anymore, loving father my foot, you only care about me and Neji, you care nothing for Hanabi and Hinata, a simple 'Good job' or 'Well done'?, you don't even smile around those two, I know you still feel sore about uncle Hizashi's death, but get over it!" Brolion yelled, picking Hanabi up and putting her on his shoulders,

"Brolion, you no good, how dare you do that to me?!" "How?, make my hand a fist and throw it at your face that's how, you may be the Hyuga head, but your not stronger then me, come on Hanabi, it's time for bed" Brolion said with a angry look, glared death at his father before going back to his room, laying Hanabi in his bed to sleep, "What about you bro?" "It's alright, I will go without sleep tonight" He said before tucking Hanabi in, sitting on the foot of the bed, His legs crossed, his arms on his knees, yet his eyes remained open, not closing them cause of fear of falling asleep,

**Next Morning, 6:00 AM**

Brolion was still awake, Hanabi awoke yawning, Tayuya waking next "Alright you two, come with me to the Hokage tower" He said, the two nodding and following him, he opened the door, Tsunada working as always "What is it?" "Tsunada-Sama, I want to resign myself from team 8, and make a new team 9, for the first time, with two Kunoichi's" He instructed, Tsunada looking up from her papers "And who would these two be?" "The Team Members will be Me, Hanabi, and Tayuya" Tsunada looked shocked, a team with two Hyuga's and a ex-sound shinobi?, well she couldn't argue with him, "Fine, permission granted, but who is--" "The Jounin Sensei will be Yimiki Monochi, that new jounin" He instructed once more, Tsunada nodding, filling out the papers and giving them to him, the three bowing in respect and leaving,

"See Hanabi?, father won't ever get close to you again" He said, Hanabi looked happy, yet sad at the same time "I will not allow him to put you in the branch house, I won't allow anyone else to go there" They arrived home, they stopped by Hiashi's office to give him the papers they got from the Hokage, Brolion smirking, Hiashi with a confused and shocked look on his face, the three headed upstairs, into his room for some rest and some sleep, it took them 3 hours for him to get those papers filled for team nine, it was five hours later when Brolion woke up, deciding they needed more sleep, he sealed the windows and locked the door from the inside so Hiashi couldn't get in, So he decided to go train some more, to keep himself strong,

**Training Grounds, 2:00 PM,**

He got to the training grounds of the Hyuga compound, finding Neji there like always "Hey there cousin, what's up?" He grinned, sitting down on the bench that was in the training grounds, Neji next to him, "Nothing new, as far as I know, you?" "Last night, Hiashi-Baka tried to tell Hanabi she was going to branch, I hit him square across the face, saying she wasn't, this morning me her and Tayuya formed team 9, along with Yimiki Monochi as the sensei, I'm keeping her away from him" He said in disgust, leaving the compound to go into the village, hoping to burn off some steam.

**And just to keep you informed, Chidoregan is Chidori and Rasengan put together.**


	10. Chapter 10

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Last night, Hiashi-Baka tried to tell Hanabi she was going to branch, I hit him square across the face, saying she wasn't, this morning me her and Tayuya formed team 9, along with Yimiki Monochi as the sensei, I'm keeping her away from him" He said in disgust, leaving the compound to go into the village, hoping to burn off some steam._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Village, 2:30 PM**

He passed by store after store, remembering he was supposed to be blowing off some steam, so he went straight to the Konoha gate, remembering how this was where he went after Sasuke, the traitoress Uchiha, doing what he did just to get revenge on his brother, the feared Itachi Uchiha, the guy was good, he would give him that, he may even be stronger then he is now, he didn't even break a sweat fighting Kakashi-Sensei, So what good would he have against him?, he sighed, looking in the direction of sound, though a figure was coming straight towards Konoha, it wasn't a rush, like a attack, more like walking like the person came in peace, though he didn't trust non-leaf-nins, except for team Gaara of course "Speak, who are you?" He picked his Kunai out of his weapon pouch "Relax I come in peace" The figure sighed, he barely recognized him, "Sakon?, of the sound four?" "Yeah, sorry about the whole 'Kidnap Sasuke and try to kill leaf-nin' things, Order from Orochimaru" He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck, His brother Ukon was sticking out of the back of his neck like always,

"That's what Tayuya said" "Tayuya?, you mean she is still alive?, that's surprising, I thought her foul mouth and attitude would've gotten her killed by now" He laughed a little, Surprisingly, Sakon wasn't all that evil like Kidomaru, or Jirobo, he, in some ways, was like Naruto, though he wasn't as stupid, dense, and a total idiot, But his brother Ukon, wasn't as nice, he was more serious then him, "Well she is still alive, she's living with me right now" "You?, a Hyuga?, I'm surprised-" "That she hasn't killed me yet, I know, Come on, you most likely need a place to stay, And don't go around Kiba to much, he tried to kill Tayuya the other day cause he didn't trust her" "You mean the guy with the dog?, the one I took the jacket from?" "You took his jacket?, no wonder he probably hates you" He laughed, heading in the direction of the Hyuga compound, he wasn't as angry as he once was,

"Here it is" "A Mansion?!, you live-" "Don't, finish that sentence, Tayuya already said something like that when she got here, her injuries weren't enough to disable her for life, Tsunada-Sama, our Godaime Hokage, healed her, Tsunada is like a genius in Healing Jutsu's,. Downside is, Tayuya can't run as fast as she could, She's still fast, but not like some time ago" He led them inside, showing him around and telling him to stay away from Hiashi, when they got to his room, he found the door open, apparently the two woke up while he was outside, he searched the mansion and found Hanabi in the living room with Neji and Hinata, Hanabi was on the couch watching TV, Neji laying on the floor, and what looks like Hinata had fallen asleep watching TV on Neji, "Hanabi!, where did Tayuya go?" "I think she went outside" "Thanks, and Neji, I see you two are getting along, like old times, do me one thing, please apologize to her, you did hurt her, not only physically, but emotionally as well " He smiled before leaving, knowing Neji would,

"Where did that red-headed time bomb go?" He said to himself, Sakon laughing "What?, she deserves to be called that for her calling me a dimwit!" "You know what?, I can tell you have a crush on her, It's obvious dude" He laughed once more, making Brolion blush "I do not!" "Dude, Don't lie to me, what she doesn't know, won't hurt either of us, thank godkage" "As long as you don't tell anyone, especially her!, then I'll say it, fine, I have a crush on her, there!" He spat it out, Sakon laughing a little, They searched the village, shop after shop, though Sakon searched one side and Brolion the other, thanks to his Byakugan "There she is, Man, I didn't know Konoha had a music shop" He said to himself, both going inside "Tayuya, You know not to go outside on your own with the village still not One Hundred percent trusting you yet" He sighed, getting a glare from her, "What are you doing here anyway?" She looked to who spoke, surprised to see Sakon "Well if it isn't the two-headed dip-shit, anyway I'm here cause my old flute was rusted up, and cause it doesn't work well after I played the damn thing to much" She said after the three leaving the store,

"I guess that's a good enough reason" He sighed, forgetting that the said Wind Brat and her younger siblings were coming to the village cause the said village was throwing a party for some reason, and the allied villages of Konoha were invited, Meaning Cloud, Mist, and Sand were coming, Brolion shook in fear of one Kazekage, Gaara, he was coming as well, even though he changed somewhat, he was stilled feared cause he still had that Shukaku inside of him, the Party can still go on, yet there were only a few things left needing repaired in Konoha.

**That Night, 7:00 PM**

The restrictions for bed at the Hyuga compound were not active that night, cause of a party for Brolion could think of as a 'Defeat Of Orochimaru's Attack' party, Sure he got to hang out with his friends, he was with Sakon and Tayuya, seeing as how Hanabi and Hinata were with Neji, cause for two reasons, One cause it was his job to protect them, and Two, They wanted to be with him that night, Brolion chuckled at the look on Neji's face when those two wanted to be with him, it was shock at first, cause he would've thought Hinata and Hanabi would be mad at him for doing what he did to Hinata, but instead, they forgave him seeing as how Brolion explained why he did it,

"A night of no bed restrictions, could this get any better?" Brolion said with a smile on his lips, though it wouldn't get any better, Immediately he saw the Sand Siblings, Gaara leading as always "So I see the Kazekage and his siblings have decided to come?" Brolion joked, for once Gaara not getting mad and killing someone over a joke "I didn't want to come, yet these two forced me to, saying it was my job as Kage to do so" He sighed, He looked over at Kankuro who had a grin on his face, then to Temari who smirked, "Hey Temari, I'm sure you remember Tayuya here?" He smirked to himself, letting those two kill each other now was better then on a mission "You!" they both yelled to each other, Brolion was fast enough to take their weapons, Neither of them caring, "I thought I killed you in the forest you sound scum!" "Dream on you weasel shit!, your so called 'friend' here, saved my life, as long as he's around you'll never get rid of me" She smirked, Temari giving said Brolion a death glare "Before you say why, I'll explain later" he sighed, looking over to Kankuro who tried to get Karasu to get Sakon back into Kurorai "Kankuro, leave that guy alone, this party isn't for killing, if it was I would be right now, starting with you and Temari" Gaara threatened, Kankuro getting his puppets back into those bandages, Temari backing off from Tayuya and getting her weapons back,

"Yeah, this party is supposed to be fun, Not for killing each other" "Yeah, and Kankuro, if I wanted revenge on you, I would've when I saw you" Sakon laughed, his brother Ukon woke, separating from him and going back to the Hyuga compound, saying something like the party was gonna get out of hand and he needed quiet sleep, while Tayuya and Temari were giving each other death glares "Come on you two, what happened in the past happened, it couldn't be helped, it was a mission for both of you, So just say your sorry and join the party" He and Sakon walked off, Kankuro and Gaara following "Fine, I'm sorry sound s-, I mean, Tayuya" "Pfff, Sorry to you to Sand Shit" Tayuya was never the one to actually apologize, it was rare that she used someone's name at all, She soon walked off, leaving to find the 'dimwit' and 'two-headed freak' as she called them, Temari soon joined her since Gaara and Kankuro went with them

"Did you really want to try to kill us and get sasuke back then?" "What do you think?, that Snake, or so called, Sannin, forced us to, If I had a choice, it would've been to ignore that...thing, and go live in a different village like now" She sighed, "I see you still got that uniform of yours, though it ain't like the old one" "I know, that dog worshiping shit tried to kill me the other day, but dimwit said He would end up worse then me if he did it again" "And I think I know why" Temari smirked, Tayuya looking at the older girl "Why?" "Cause I'm thinking he has a crush on you" She laughed, Tayuya looking suspicious "I'm serious, It's as obvious as his sister having a crush on that Naruto kid" She laughed once more, "Why would he have a crush on me?" "Beats me, You'll have to find that out on your own" Temari walked off, spotting her brothers, Tayuya, instead of going over to the idiots, walked off somewhere else "Where is she going?" "Don't ask me, though with her temper it's best not to bug her" "I hear that" The two laughed, enjoying the party till it was over,

"Brolion!, Get your butt up here!" He looked over at some kind of stage they had built for the party, The Hokage was requesting HIS presence up there?, "Go on Man, see what she wants" Sakon laughed, him shrugging and doing as he was told, on the way up their, he heard whispers of 'Serves that Snake Traitor right' & 'I heard he's the one that stopped that big boa' He ignored them, going onto the stage and the Hokage grinning at him "Brolion, you know why I requested your presence up here?" He shook his head "It's cause of you we won against Orochimaru, who knew what would've happen if you didn't destroy that giant Boa" She then turned to the audience, who all nodded in agreement,

"On top of that, this one Chunin has turned two Sound Ninja's into Leaf Ninja's, speaking of, I want those two to come up here as well" She grinned once more, Sakon shrugging and doing as he was told, Tayuya complained to herself whilst going "So you two, why did you join Orochimaru?" She asked, knowing she'd get a answer from Sakon but not Tayuya "'Join me and I will give you power', That's the lie he told us" Surprisingly, Tayuya was the one to speak and not Sakon "He just uses everyone, not caring who, He used Kimimaro till he died, Hell, me and Sakon almost died doing as he told us" She sighed, the crowd nodding showing they believed her, "Okay then you two, you can go, But Brolion, stay for a minute" Sakon and Tayuya walked off the stage, Brolion waiting "Brolion, as a reward, in a week or two I will promote you to ANBU, that alright with you?" She asked, knowing him, he nodded his head yes "That's alright with me" "Then go and enjoy the rest of the party" She laughed and he walked off,

**12:30 AM**

The party lasted longer then any of them had expected, it was gonna last the whole week, Kiba let out a "Aww, Have to go home now?, it's just getting good!" He complained to his Onee-chan, she had to drag him home, the party was gonna last all week, so he had loads of party time, the sand Siblings had headed home, Sakon went to his twin brother to rest in him this time instead of the other way around, Neji Hinata and Hanabi headed home thirty minutes before he did, saying they needed rest, Leaving Brolion and Tayuya to walk home on there own, Tayuya still unsure of what to say, or do since Temari had told her of Brolion's secret, which wasn't one anymore, Every time Brolion would try to start a conversion, she would quickly end it, either with a quick answer or not answering at all, which wasn't surprising to him, but one question made her answer "What did Temari tell you after we left?, I know you two did, I saw it" He smirked, thankful cause of his Byakugan, wishing it would've let him hear as well "Why would you care?, and there is no way I'm telling you, at least not now anyway dimwit" She said, not to quickly like she always would, Brolion sighed, arriving home and him jumping in their room cause of the window being open, Tayuya going to the door, finding it locked "Sleep somewhere else tonight" He said coldly through the door, her sighing,

"All this just cause I won't tell you what we said" She walked off, going into one of the guest rooms of the compound, "I might as well tell him tomorrow, just to get back in my original bed" She sighed, while in his room he wasn't feeling all to well "Locking her out of our room?, Dang it man, she'll never love you now, Damn it!, quit thinking like that!, you do not love her!" **"Kid, You want to know what I think?" **"Your gonna tell me anyway" **"I think you should tell her you have a crush on her" **"You moron, if I did that, she would probably beat me to a bloody pulp" **"Kid, I know what the Sand Kunoichi and Tayuya were talking about" **"And what is that?" **"Your gonna have to find out on your own"** The dragon chuckled before breaking off the conversation between him and his container, while he sighed "Maybe I should tell her tomorrow, dang Dragon not telling me, sometimes I hate him" **"I heard that" **"So what?, you can't do anything" **"Your lucky your correct"** The dragon spoke before he finally went to sleep.

Chapter Done.


End file.
